


It should be scandal

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ormai non si scandalizzano più.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>In fondo al suo cuore Jon sa che quello è sbagliato. È sbagliato che lui e Robb provino quello che provano, sono due maschi e sono legati da un legame di sangue. È sbagliato che non riescano a combattere quello che provano ed è sbagliato che Robb gli permetta di fargli quello.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It should be scandal

Ormai non si scandalizzano più.

In fondo al suo cuore Jon sa che quello è sbagliato. È sbagliato che lui e Robb provino quello che provano, sono due maschi e sono legati da un legame di sangue. È sbagliato che non riescano a combattere quello che provano ed è sbagliato che Robb gli permetta di fargli quello.

Si muove con forza sopra suo fratello e in quel momento Robb non appare come l’erede di Grande Inverno e il primogenito di Ned Stark, le mani che percorrono lentamente la sua schiena, i capelli in disordine, gli occhi dilatati dal piacere, il corpo che lo accoglie con calore e desiderio e le sue parole, Jon non si abituerà mai a sentire Robb che sussurra quelle cose. Come suo fratello gli sussurri di amarlo, di più Jon, ne voglio ancora, lo voglio tutto, prendimi Jon, più forte, più forte, scopami più forte, non ti fermare Jon, non ti fermare … quanto ti amo, toccami, per favore toccami, oh Dei si, si così Jon, e tante altre, in quegli istanti suo fratello è più simile ad una puttana che all’erede del Nord.

Come in quel momento, Robb si stringe a lui ansimando e gemendo il suo nome e Jon non ha mai saputo resistere, ha bisogno di quelle labbra, di quelle mani e soprattutto di quel corpo, anche se sa che è sbagliato, che dovrebbe essere sbagliato.

Ormai hanno smesso di preoccuparsi di quello, basta che restino in silenzio per non destare sospetti, come in quel momento con Robb che ha praticamente preso possesso delle sue labbra, il modo in cui si struscia contro di lui è deliziosamente indecente si dice Jon prima di far scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi, suo fratello nel sentirla si lascia sfuggire un gemito e poi si stringe a lui. È tutto perfetto, tutto … in quel momento ci sono solo loro, nessuna differenza, nessuno che li giudichi, solamente loro due che si amavano e Robb che gli si dona con abbandono e desiderio gemendo il suo nome mentre il suo corpo è sempre più vicino, Jon non è loquace come suo fratello ma sa esattamente come ottenere quello che vuole, ancora una spinta, un’altra e raggiunge l’apice mentre suo fratello geme il suo nome, ancora poco ed è il turno di Robb che cerca le sue labbra con voracità e tenerezza allo stesso tempo.

È sbagliato, quello che fanno è sbagliato, lo sanno entrambi, ma non riescono a farne a meno.


End file.
